For Honor and Love
by Binks11182
Summary: A what-if story. What if Mr. Bennet had died upon hearing about Lydia's running away. How would this affect our beloved couple? Will they find Lydia and Wickham? Will they have their happy ending?
1. Chapter 1 - The Terrible News

Chapter 1

Elizabeth Bennet awoke early on the day after their dinner at Pemberly. It had been a wonderful evening, Elizabeth thought, Caroline Bingley's behavior aside. As she poured the water in the basin to wash her face, she recalled the events perfectly. She could hardly believe that Caroline had been so unfeeling as to have brought up Mr. Wickham's name in front of Miss Darcy. Of course, Caroline could hardly have been aware of their history. When Mr. Darcy rose from his seat, Elizabeth thought he would physically throw her from the house he looked so angry, but Elizabeth was more concerned for her new friend and had immediately gone to her at the piano to assure her comfort. She was sure she must have turned three shades of pink, his stare was so intense. What had she seen in his eyes? Gratitude? Friendship? Love? Passion? She hardly knew, nor could she account for it. He had certainly changed a great deal since their arrival in Derbyshire. Her own feelings were in such confusion, sleep had evaded her the night before. She stood looking out the window on to the street outside below.

Could it be possible that he still loved her, as her aunt and uncle Gardiner had suggested upon returning back to the inn last evening? Only a truly oblivious person like Caroline Bingley could have missed the particular attention Mr. Darcy had paid to Elizabeth and her relations since their arrival in the area, and her aunt and uncle had immediately questioned her as to the whole of their connection.

"I quite like your Mr. Darcy, Lizzy! And here I thought you disliked him. I hope I am soon to wish you joy!" her uncle Gardiner had chided her as they drove back to the inn.

Elizabeth colored.

"What can you mean, sir!? He is not my Mr. Darcy. I esteem him, and it seems clear that he is a very good brother and master, but such a man could hardly be expected to marry a woman with no connections and no fortune."

"Oh, as if he needed to concern himself with your fortune," her aunt countered. "I believe he is your Mr. Darcy, or very soon will be. I am quite adept, you know, at telling when a person's feelings are engaged, and believe me, Mr. Darcy is a man in love. But you, niece? Are your feelings engaged?"

"It has been a complicated acquaintance from the beginning. I'm afraid between my prejudice and his pride we've never been able to see eye to eye," Elizabeth replied.

"No pride that I can see. He is all ease and friendliness...and what pride he may have I daresay he is entitled to" her uncle offered.

"I think you must be right there, Uncle".

"But that really doesn't answer my question. Come now, is there an understanding between you two?" Aunt Gardiner asked.

"He...he proposed. Last spring. When I was visiting Charlotte in Kent". They looked at her in great astonishment. "He and his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, were there visiting their aunt at Rosings. You have perhaps hears Mr. Collins go on about his very esteemed patroness, Lady Catherine. Well, that is she, and a very great lady she is too, though her manners are somewhat lacking. I was so surprised by his attentions. I am ashamed to say that I was quite ruthless in my refusal, blinded as I was by Mr. Wickham's lies about his character and his character". Elizabeth lowered her eyes from their gaze, fidgeting with her hands on her lap.

"Mr. Wickham's lies?" they had said in unison.

"Yes. I am afraid I cannot be more explicit than that...but I have it on good authority that Mr. Wickham is not as he makes himself out to be, nor are his charges against Mr. Darcy justified. Forgive me." Elizabeth attempted to explain.

"Of course. But Mr. Darcy proposed!? And you refused?" her aunt probed further.

"Yes. You must not blame me, aunt. I did not love him then, and I could not in good conscience accept him. He was quite put out, and we both said things for which I am sure we are sorry for now...and...but...it doesn't matter now, I suppose" Elizabeth concluded.

"Admirable, my dear. But you surely must have been conscious that in refusing such a man as Mr. Darcy...that was...well...quite unexpected for a young woman in your position. If he was willing to accept your lack of connections and fortune, I would have advised you to accept him" her aunt continued.

"You would have had me marry where I could not love or respect my partner in life? I am surprised, aunt! It is not sound. You would never have acted so yourself" Elizabeth argued.

"Perhaps. But what of today? Are your feelings still what they were last April?", her aunt had asked.

She could not answer with any certainty then, and had spent most of the night pondering this question. She was sure she didn't dislike him as she did them, but did she love him? Did she want him to renew his addresse?s What would she say if he did?

Just then, her solitude was interrupted by a knock on the door. The maid, Betsy, entered.

"If you please, mum. This letter's just arrived for you" the young girl said, handing Elizabeth the letter.

"Thank you, Betsy. Have you seen my aunt and uncle this morning?", Elizabeth inquired, taking the letter in hand, noticing that it was from her sister, Jane.

"Yes, miss. They went walking for a bit of fresh air...towards the church...said they didn't want to disturb you," the maid informed Elizabeth.

"Thank you. I suppose I shall take a small tray in the sitting room here so I may read my letter...if that isn't too much trouble?" Elizabeth asked, growing more eager by the minute to read Jane's letter.

"Very good, miss". Betsy smiled, curtsied and back out of the room.

Elizabeth stood, looking at the clock on the mantle. As Mr. Darcy had handed her into the carriage last night, he had asked, most particularly, if he could call upon her at the inn this morning. They were expected for dinner again at Pemberly that evening, but he had something he wanted to discuss with her. She could well imagine, or perhaps hoped, what that something was. Her uncle's consent secured, this was part of what had kept her awake the previous evening. Did she want him to renew his addresses? She still had time to consider. It was early, well before the appropriate time one might expect social calls. She therefore set down to read her letter.

"Oh, it's from Jane! At last!" Elizabeth thought to herself, noting her sister's hand, though not at all in it's usual, fluid style. In fact, she had written the direction very ill indeed, no wonder it had been misdirected at first.

She began to read.

 _My dearest Lizzie,_

 _I hardly know how to begin such a letter. I am in such a state of shock and grief. I must be strong and come to the point directly. Our beloved father is dead, Lizzie. Last night, we received a communication from Colonel Foster in Bath, that Lydia was run off with one of his officers. To own the truth, with Wickham. The chaos that ensued can well be imagined. Our mother was taken to such hysterics, she has not left her bedroom since. Our poor father was at once taken by over by a seizure, clasped his heart and collapsed. We moved him to his chamber, and the doctor was sent for immediately. We were told that it was most likely a massive stroke, brought on by the shock, and that there was really nothing we could do but await the dictates of providence. He lived on for another hour or so, and then passed quietly. We are all inconsolable and mama cannot stop worrying that Mr. Collins and Charlotte will descend upon Longbourne at any moment to stake their claim. I know dear Charlotte will ensure her husband waits an appropriate time, but it cannot be long._

 _And what of poor Lydia? Colonel Foster says they were traced to London and not beyond. They are certainly not gone to Gretna Green, and I begin to fear that he never had any intention of marrying her at all. Oh Lizzie, what ever will will do? What could Mr. WIckham have been thinking in singling out Lydia. One would never have thought her to be in danger of fortune hunters. She is a most ungrateful girl, and I do not believe I shall ever forgive her for breaking our poor father's heart. Forgive me for speaking so harshly of our sister, Lizzie, but I am so dreadfully unhappy. Do I ask too much for you and aunt and uncle Gardiner to make all haste home? We are in desperate need of your sense and our uncle's assistance. I hope to see you before I may even receive a reply._

 _Your loving sister,_

 _Jane._

Elizabeth could not believe her eyes. He father dead? Lydia run away with Wickham? She began struggle for breath. She stood up to call for someone to fetch her aunt and uncle, but the room began to spin. Suddenly all was black.


	2. Chapter 2 - Resolve

When Elizabeth regained consciousness, she saw her aunt and uncle leaning over her, their faces looking grave.

"My…my father" was all Elizabeth could manage.

"Yes, we read the letter. I'm so very sorry, Lizzie," her aunt said softly, while drawing her into an embrace.

"We have already begun arrangements. I shall accompany you both back to Longborne and from there go to London, where I hope to find Lydia and Wickham," she heard her uncle say but scarcely taking it in.

"I hope we shall be gone within half an hour. But what then? Jane is right. You will never be able to convince him to marry her. Our prospects while father was alive were slight enough, but now that he is gone…" she paused, taking in the reality of her fathers death. "Now that he is gone, I know nothing can be done. We have nothing. She has no money, no connections, nothing to tempt him. Foolish, stupid girl!" Elizabeth said, miserably.

"Have hope Elizabeth, it may yet all come to a positive end. We can't know anything until we get you home. We must make arrangements for your father, first and foremost," her uncle offered. "If Lydia hears of his death, it may draw them out of hiding."

"Do you think Mr. Collins can be prevailed upon to wait an appropriate time of mourning before exercising rights to Longbourne? No one doubts his right to take it, but it would be very indelicate of him to immediately insist upon it," her aunt asked them both.

"If he is aware of his death, I have no doubt he is even now on his way there. Lady Catherine will see to that. Charlotte will not allow him to be unkind, but my mother will not want to remain there very long as a visitor in her own home."

She then had a sudden realization.

"Oh, lord! We were to dine at Pemberly this evening. And Mr. Darcy, he was to pay a call sometime this morning." She thought of her new friendship with Miss Darcy and how disappointed she would be to find them so soon gone away. She then thought of the prospects of what the intended conversation with Mr. Darcy might have brought. Perhaps he did intend to renew his addresses that morning, but that was certainly all gone now. Once he knew the truth, he would not want to associate himself or his sister with such a scandal. Brother-in-law to Wickham? It was too much to hope for, and now that it seemed impossible, she realized she wanted nothing more than to see him again and have his assurances. She was miserable all over again, and began to fight back tears.

"We shall have to make our excuses. But dare we share the reasons?" her uncle interrupted her thoughts.

"I think we must. It will seem a slight if we are just gone away and give no reason. I would not have Miss Darcy think ill of us. I will write a letter while you make the final preparations," Elizabeth said, as she rose to go up to her room and write the dreaded letter.

"You really think you can explain all this in a letter?" her aunt asked, and Elizabeth had a feeling she meant more than just Wickham and Lydia.

"I have no other choice," she said, resolutely.

Once she was in her room, she allowed herself a very few moments before writing to grieve for her father and the loss of her own hope, new though it was, for a life at Pemberly. She wept inconsolably for both, and then the anger at Wickham and Lydia overtook her. She allowed it to strengthen her resolve, took up her quill and wrote.

Meanwhile, at Pemberly…

Fitwilliam Darcy smiled to himself as he looked in the looking glass, and his valet helped him with his favorite green coat. He didn't remember feeling this happy, so full of so many feelings, the first time he had gone to propose to his Elizabeth. His Elizabeth. He quite liked the sound of that. She had been his Elizabeth in his dreams for many months now, but he hoped to be able to say it out loud very soon. When he had witnessed her interaction with Caroline Bingley the night before, and the way that Elizabeth had immediately concerned herself with his sister's comfort, he knew with undeniable certainty that he was lost to this beautiful, indomitable woman. He had to admit to himself that his feelings had only grown since that disastrous day in Kent. He had tried to forget her. What a fool he had been. He was almost glad now that she had refused him. He didn't deserve her then. Did he now? Fate had granted him a second chance, and he had thrown all caution to the wind and asked to call on her this morning. He was sure his meaning could not be mistaken, and he tried to search her countenance for a sign of how he would be received but could find none.

He had tried very hard to show her over the last few days how he had attended to her words. How they had tortured him. He had received her aunt and uncle with particular civility, much to the consternation of Miss Bingley. So much the better, thought he. He had really come to like Mr. and Mrs. Gardner, and could easily see why they were such favorites with Elizabeth. He imagined them welcoming the Gardiners at Pemberly for many holidays to come.

"Get a hold of your self," he thought. "She hasn't accepted you yet. Making such assumptions was what got you into trouble in the first place."

"Your horse is ready, sir" his valet, James, informed him.

"Thank you, James. Did you go to the vault and bring my mother's sapphire ring, as I asked"?

"I did, sir." He said, handing the ring to him.

Darcy took it, inspected it quickly to ensure it was the ring he wanted, and tucked it in his pocket.

"Am I to wish you joy, sir? The young lady that was here last night with her aunt and uncle? I don't mean to be impertinent, only some of the staff were talking of it. Mrs. Reynolds herself said she'd never seen you so happy, and she's know you longer than any of us. We were hoping…" Here James stopped, as Darcy mounted his horse.

"It's alright, James. I hope so too."

"Then very good luck to you, sir."

"Thank you, my friend." And with that, Darcy headed of in the direction of Lampton, unsure of his fate.

He arrived in what seemed like no time at all. The maid greeted him and showed him through to the parlor.

"Could you please tell Miss Bennett that I have called?" He asked the young girl, who seemed to be nervous.

"If you please, sir. I'm sorry, but Miss Bennet and her relations have left."

"How can that be?" he asked. Had he said something? Done something? Surely not, thought he. "Surely you must be mistaken. Was there no note, no explanation?"

The maid looked around, tentatively, as if aware she was pushing the dictates of propriety.

"Yes, sir. Just before she left, the young miss asked if I would see that you got this." At this she handed him a letter. He saw his name written in a very delicate hand. "I'll leave you, now."

He had it open before the girl even left the room, and began to read.

 _To Mr. Darcy,_

 _I must apologize for my forwardness in writing this. You once wrote to me, and as this will most probably be the last that we will see or hear of one another, I hope you will forgive me. As you read this, we are making haste to return to Longbourne. I scarcely know how to put into words the reasons why. We received word from home that my youngest sister, Lydia, has thrown herself into the power of Mr. Wickham. They are run away together from Brighton. You know him too well to doubt the rest. She has no connections, nothing that can tempt him. I have not the smallest hope. She is lost forever, and our whole family must partake of her ruin and disgrace._

 _This, sadly, is not the end of what I must relate. As bad as all this may be, my father, upon hearing the shock of this news, was taken over by a seizure and has died. His loss is particularly painful to me. We are going home to lay him to rest, and my uncle will attempt to locate and salvage what he can of poor Lydia's reputation. Please apologize for us to Miss Darcy, and explain how very much I was looking forward to continuing our acquaintance this evening. I know you will be discrete, and relate only what is necessary to her as regards Mr. Wickham. I know it cannot be a secret for long, but I would not wish to distress her._

 _There is so much to say. Our entire connection seems to be one of a series of unfortunate events, conspiring against us, and I am heartily sorry for it. These last few days had allowed me to see you in a new light, to begin our friendship anew, and I think there are few who would not fall in love with beautiful Pemberly. I know that you were to call at the inn today. I do not know what the exact intention of this conversation was, but if you had indeed been intending to renew your addresses, you must know that I understand that such an alliance will now be impossible. You must not think I blame you, and you must acquit yourself entirely. But I know I shall never forget you. I can only ask you to pray for my family. Please accept my best wishes for your future health and happiness._

 _Yours,_

 _Elizabeth Bennett_

Darcy stood there, taking in the letter. Mr. Bennett dead? Wickham run off with Lydia? Wickham had really gone too far this time. He should have let Colonel Fitzwilliam run him through when he attempted the same with his sister Georgiana last summer. He would find them, and make everything right. He wasn't exactly sure how at the moment, or how he would stop himself from strangling the bastard when he saw them, but that would become clear to him soon enough.

The last part of her note gave him wings. She had correctly interpreted his attentions and, what was more, she clearly returned his feelings. But they were on the way to Lonbourne now, and had a good hour head start by this point. He would pursue her nonetheless. All he knew was he had to see her. He knew where they must stop for the evening and change horses. It was his only hope. He stuffed the letter in his pocket, and raced back to Pemberly to made immediate preparations.


	3. Chapter 3 - Confessions of Friends

Chapter 3 – Confessions of Friends

Darcy made it back to Pemberly before he even knew he had left the inn at Lampton. He immediately sought out Bingley and his cousin.

"Bingley!? Richard!?" he shouted.

"Here, Darcy. What the devil are you shouting for? I thought you went to Lampton to call on the Gardiners?" Bingley shouted, as he and the Colonel came out of the billiard room.

"Where are the others?" Darcy asked, quickly.

"They are all out in the rose garden with your sister. Why?" Bingley asked.

"Good. I need your help, both of you. You must keep the particulars between us, but the Gardiners and Miss Bennet have gone back to Longbourn. That wretched fool, Wickham, has run off with the youngest Bennet girl, and Mr. Bennet has died from the grief of this. I need you, Bingley, to make for Netherfield immediately and await me there. Fitzwilliam, I need you to come with me immediately. I must track them down and speak with Elizabeth…Miss Bennet. From there we need to make for London to locate Wickham and force him to marry the girl." He explained breathlessly.

"Of course, but will I finally be allowed to run the blackguard through this time?" The colonel asked.

"Sadly, we need him alive, cousin."

"I will gladly help in any way I can, but Darcy…why are you doing this?" Bingley asked.

"I owe you many explanations and apologies, Bingley. I know I encouraged you to abandon one sister, and now here am I running after another. I must seem very hypocritical to you. I promise you we will have that conversation, but right now I just need you to do as I ask. We haven't any time to waste." Darcy offered, apologetically.

"Of course. I can be ready to leave within the hour and will wait your instructions at Netherfield." Bingly agreed.

Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam were on the road towards Hertfordshire after arranging a few bags and making their excuses to Georgiana. After a few hours they came to the inn where they knew the Gardiners and Miss Bennet must have stopped for the evening in order to change horses. Darcy steeled himself as he approached the clerk.

"Excuse me, but did a Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner just arrive?" he asked, tentatively.

"Yes sir, only just. They are through there, in the parlor. I believe the young miss that was accompanying them is above, however, " the clerk relied.

"Thank you." He made his way to the parlor, singling his cousin to await his return.

He entered the parlor and saw Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner in one corner and approached.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. I'm so glad I found you," he said.

"Mr. Darcy. Whatever are you doing here?" Mrs. Gardiner asked, astonishment in her voice.

"Perhaps we could arrange for a private parlor where we could talk openly?" Darcy suggested.

The private parlor secured, he began, anxiously.

"I…I received Miss Bennet's note explaining why you all had gone off so suddenly and I had to come," he said.

"Yes, a terrible business," Mr. Gardiner said, mildly.

"I believe I may be of assistance. I have certain knowledge of Wickham's hideouts. I can find them and bring this to a quiet resolution" he offered.

"It is very kind of you. We couldn't possibly ask you to involve yourself in this mess" Mr. Gardiner insisted.

"You aren't asking. I am offering. If I may be frank, I know Wickham. He wants two things from all of this. The first of which is money, and lots of it. The second is to cause mischief between your niece and I, and in so doing, exact he revenge on me. I don't intend to let the second happen. As to the first, and I mean no disrespect to yourselves, whom I have come to have the highest regard, but neither you nor the Bennets have the means to satisfy his financial needs. I do." he said, definitively.

"Why should you do this?" Mrs. Gardiner asked.

"This is my fault, and so must the remedy be. Had I not felt it beneath me to lay my private actions open to the world, his character would have been exposed. None of this could have happened. Has your niece never told you of my connection with Wickham?" he asked.

"She did say that she had reasons to believe that you were blameless in that affair, but could not be more explicit" Mr. Gardiner replied.

"Then allow me to be."

Darcy then quickly explained the whole of his connection to Wickham. They listened with astonishment and growing dread. Lydia's prospects grew bleaker as Wickham's true character became evident.

"I hope you will acquit me of cruelty towards him?" he asked when he had finished. "So you must see, the fault is mine."

"Mr. Darcy, I really think you take to much upon yourself" Mr. Gardiner tried to reason.

"I assure you that in this matter I am resolved. The responsibility is mine, I must have it" Darcy insisted.

"And…what do you ask in return?" asked the older gentleman.

"Nothing at all, sir. This is between Wickham and myself, and should have been resolved long ago. I won't see another innocent girl ruined by him" Darcy declared.

"And this is your only motivation?" Mrs. Gardiner asked.

"You must know that it is not. Please…you must let me see her. You must let me speak with her. Please believe I have only honorable intentions. With your permission, I mean to ask for her hand in marriage, which was my original purpose this morning. Just in case you were wondering if current events spurred me to offer charity. It most certainly has not" Darcy said, trying to hide his fear and desperation.

"I'm not sure that this is wisest course of action" Mr. Gardiner said, so matter-of-factly that it quite took Darcy by surprise.

"You…you oppose the match?" he ask the couple, astonished and crushed.

"Of course not. Nothing could make us happier. But we are both men of sense. Are you certain you know what you are about? Yesterday, there were fewer obstacles. Things were on a more equal footing. You were a gentleman, she was a gentleman's daughter."

"She is still a gentleman's daughter" Darcy interrupted.

"Yes, but you must be sensible of the fact that Elizabeth is not a woman of the ton that a man of your station is expected to marry. Though I love my niece, we must realize that with Mr. Bennet gone, her circumstances are in every way below you. More so now than before. Add to this misfortune this scandal with Lydia. Will your family accept her? Will society? It is perhaps better to accept reality, as she has done, and take your escape before you come to resent each other." Mr. Gardiner said. Darcy felt for the man, to make such declarations to a practical stranger.

"But I don't wish to escape! It is out of the question. You surprise me, sir. You must have a poor opinion of my honor, indeed, if you think that I will allow such things to keep us apart. In the first case, I have enough money and position in society for the both of us. I have no doubt that Elizabeth will impress my family and the ton with her grace and charm. If she shouldn't, well, the husband of Elizabeth Bennet could have little cause to repine. In the second, I have allowed Wickham to interfere in my life for far too long, and I don't intend to keep making that mistake. This incident can be resolved quietly, and I will see to it that they are kept contained in the future. If Elizabeth will have me, then I will be the happiest man on earth." Darcy replied.

"You truly love her?" Mr. Gardiner asked?

"More than I ever thought possible. She is like the air to me. She challenges me as no one ever has. She is not like the many simpering, husband hunting ladies of the ton. I cannot imagine having another as my wife. She completes me." Darcy said, hardly believing he was bearing his soul like this to people he had only recently met. Somehow, the Gardiners seemed as though they had been family for the longest time. Now he thought of it, with her father's death Mr. Gardiner was her guardian, and who better to tell these things to?

"Admirably said, sir" Mr. Gardiner smiled at him. "Though you may find Elizabeth a little harder to convince."

"Then I shall just have to convince her. Else I'll be bound to eternal bachelorhood". Darcy assured him, confidently.

"Gentleman, aren't you forgetting one small detail? No question has been asked, and Elizabeth has not yet given her answer. Edward, I believe it is time for you and I to call for Elizabeth, and leave the young people to decide their own fates." Mrs. Gardiner advised her husband.

"I believe you might be right, my dear" said he, smiling at his wife.

With that, they left him. He waited only a few moments, but it seemed like an hour. Most probably they were having a similar conversation with her above. Then, the door opened and she was there. Her eyes were red, as though she had been crying, but she had never looked more beautiful. Had she been crying for her father? For him? For her sister?

"Mr. Darcy." She curtsied, raising her eyes to meet his, extending her hand to him.

"Miss Elizabeth" he said, almost in a whisper, taking her hand and raising it to his lips.

 _Author's Note: Be still my beating heart! I hope you all enjoy the update. I hope to get the next chapter up quickly, but I want to get the conversation between them just right. Thank you for all the kind reviews. Keep reading, there is more to come_


	4. Chapter 4 - Confessions of Lovers

Chapter 4 – Confessions of Lovers

The touch of his hand upon hers sent chills through her spine. What was she feeling? Shock that he was here? Love? He gently released her hand, and for a moment, they stood there, neither sure where to begin.

"May I get you something, Miss Bennet? A glass of wine?" he finally said.

"I thank you, yes" she said, tentatively accepting the glass, taking a few sips.

"I…I received your note, and I had to come. You must first allow me to say how very sorry I am for your family's loss. I lost my own father but 3 years ago, so I can imagine how you feel" he said, softly.

"Does the pain ever go away?" she asked, unexpectedly.

"It lessens with time. I believe those we love never really leave us. The pain never goes away completely, but it will fade, I promise you" he tried to assure her.

At these words, she began to feel the threat of tears again. She turned towards the window so that he would not see her. She felt him reach around her and saw he was offering her his handkerchief. She saw his initials, F.D., neatly embroidered on the beautiful, lace cloth.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again." she said, not knowing what else to say.

"How could you ever have doubted me…doubted us? What were you thinking writing such a letter instead of coming to me?" he asked her, cupping her cheek. She seemed surprised at his declaration but did not shrink away.

"I thought my letter explained everything. I thought it would make you see that my circumstances have changed and that my leaving was for the best. I didn't want you blame yourself" she replied meekly.

"But in some respects this is my fault. I should have dealt with Wickham a long time ago. Out of respect for my father I have allowed him too much. Made excuses for him. I should have exposed him when I had the chance and none of his would have happened. Can you forgive me?" he insisted, taking both her bands.

"There is nothing to forgive. I could have prevented this by merely be open with my sisters" she insisted in turn.

"I have already spoken with your uncle. My cousin and I will see you all back to Longbourn to pay our respects to your family. Then we shall journey to London where we will find them, I am sure of it. I don't like the thought of condemning your sister to a life with Wickham, but they must marry, and they will. I'll see to it that they're able to live and that he never imposes himself on us again."

"But why?"

"Surely, you must know, it is all for you. I had a question to ask you this morning. Allow me to ask it now…" he began.

"Please." She stopped him. "You mustn't".

"What is it? Ever since you had arrived in Lambton I had felt that we had moved passed all our misunderstandings. It taught me to hope, as I scarcely allowed myself to hope before, that your feelings had changed. Have I misunderstood you once again?" he pleaded.

"No" she said, tearfully. "No, you haven't misunderstood."

"Well, that is a relief" he said, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, reaching to embrace her.

"But it really doesn't matter now, does it? Everything is ruined." She turned away from him.

"Of course it matters. Nothing could matter more. Not my aunt, not Wickham, nothing else. It's just you and me. Do you love me?" he asked, turning her back to face him.

"A bird may love a fish, but where would they build a home together? You speak as if it were so easy to forget the differences between us…of our stations. These last few days have been some of the happiest I have every known. I never dreamed you would renew your addresses, but I realized that I began to hope you would. I dreamed just last night of the possibilities of our life together at Pemberly. I thought about what sort of mistress I would be. Then we got Jane's letter and I was sure you must despise me and rejoice in your escape. I was resigned that I would never see you again" she tried to reason, miserably.

"I am here, Elizabeth, just as I always shall be. That life can be ours, you've only to say yes. How can anyone escape what is truly in their heart? We can weather this together, as we shall do everything. Things aren't so bad as you think" he argued.

"What of your family? Everyone will surely disapprove. What of Georgiana?" she asked, and he could sense her resolve beginning to crumble.

"Lady Catherine is not everyone. I can handle her. She likes to believe she has control over my life, or my standing in society, but she will either pay you the respect due to you as my wife or we will cut ourselves off from her. It will be no great loss, I assure you. As to the others, Colonel Fitzwilliam told me that he would sweep you up himself if I didn't stop being such a damned fool. He practically called me out!" he told her.

"He didn't!" she half laughed.

"I assure you he did. He will see to it we have the support of my aunt and uncle Matlock. And Georgiana loves you already quite as much as I do."

She was silent for a few moments taking this in.

"So you see, Elizabeth, all will be well" he said at last, taking out the ring which had been burning a hole in his pocket all day. "When my mother gave me this ring she told me that I should marry for love. She said that I should marry the person that my heart cried out for. I can think of no better person than you to pass this life with. Will you do me the great honor of taking me for your husband?" he asked, taking her hands in his once again.

She looked at him pensively, only for a moment, and then said, "If you truly wish it, then yes, I will. With all my heart!"

"Thank god for that." He said, with great relief, putting the ring on her finger and drawing her into a deep embrace.

"It's so beautiful," she said, tears coming once again.

"It belongs upon your finger, my love" he said.

"Oh dear! What about your cousin?" she asked, suddenly remembering.

"Richard?"

"No, Miss De Bourgh. She will be very put out that you are not to marry her. What will she think of me?" she asked.

"Elizabeth" he said with a laugh. "Do you never think of yourself?"

"No. I'm afraid that is a failing you will have to learn to accept." She teased him.

"You needn't worry for Anne's sake. She and I have long understood that we did not wish to marry each other. In fact, I rather suspect that her affections have long been directed towards another family member" he hinted.

"The Colonel?" she asked in great surprised.

"Just so" said he.

"I am all astonishment. And he…returns her affections? Only she seems so severe for his taste" she countered.

"Only time will tell. Aunt Catherine will not be pleased at the exchange of one nephew for another. Richard is only a second son, thought his prospects in the army are good. According to the terms of my uncles will, Anne comes of age to inherit Rosings in her own right within the year and will take precedence over her mother. She will be free to make her own choices" he explained. "And now, I think it's time we called Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner and Richard to come and wish us joy. We have much to do if we are to find Wickham. But first…may I kiss you, my Elizabeth?" he asked tentatively.

"I think you must, " she smiled, placing her hands in his again.

Their first kiss was sweet and so full of feeling. They were loathed to break apart, but there would be many years ahead of them to enjoy each other's company. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner and the Colonel were called in and Mr. Gardiner's consent was formally obtained, much to the delight of everyone. Elizabeth glowed with happiness. As she watched her betrothed talk happily with her aunt and uncle she knew that all would be well. Tomorrow would be a day to face her father's death, and to discover the true nature of Lydia's predicament, but for today they were here and they were together.

 _Author's Update: Thanks for the kind reviews and for being so patient for this update. I wanted to get things just right. I hope you like how this chapter has turned out. All constructive comments are appreciated. Stay tuned, more to come._


	5. Chapter 5 - Confronting Wickham

They had journeyed back to Longbourn and reunited with the Bennets. Jane was most especially happy to see her sister. Much as she loved her mother and other sisters, since learning of Lydia's running off they had been trying the nerves to say the least, and she had missed Elizabeth's calm nature desperately. They had received the news of Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy's engagement with a great deal of…enthusiasm. Her mother was particularly grateful for her new future son-in-law that Elizabeth almost felt embarrassed.

"I am sorry about my mother, William" she had said, as she was bidding him farewell. He was to see Mr. Bingley at Netherfield and then make directly for London. It had been decided that he had better not wait for Mr. Bennet's funeral, but that he should try and find Wickham and Lydia as soon as possible.

"Elizabeth, your family is my family now. You need never apologize for them. Your mother just lost her husband, and she has five daughters to think of. Her reaction to our news is quite to be expected" he assured her.

"It's good of your to say so. I know you may think that I am unaware of how ridiculous some of my family are, but I am painfully aware, I assure you. They are still family, however, much as your aunt is family to you?" she offered.

"Point well taken, my love" he said, smiling. "Now, I don't want you to worry. I'll write you as soon as I have found them and have news. I imagine that Wickham will be quite willing to accept my terms"

"And if he isn't?" she asked.

"I can be very…persuasive. Worry not" he said, taking he hands, and kissing them.

"Safe journey, William. Come back to me soon" she embraced him.

He and the colonel soon had Netherfield in sight. Darcy had to admit he was very grateful for the sight of a friend when he beheld Bingley coming to greet them, but he was more than a little nervous at the confession he must make.

"Darcy! At last! I've been wondering where you'd got" Bingley said, shaking his hand.

"Bingley! Good to see you. There is much to say and do. Let's go inside a moment."

"Indeed. You must tell me all. Did you meet Miss Elizabeth? Have you found Wickham?" Bingley asked.

"Yes and no. We must make for London almost immediately. But first, I have something to tell you" Darcy started tentatively. "Elizabeth and I are engaged, Charles."

"Engaged? I…I don't understand." Bingley responded, looking as though he were trying to hide his surprise.

"Yes, engaged. I realize this may come as a shock to you. I am afraid I have done you a great disservice."

"Nonsense, Darcy. You have always been a true friend to me."

"I wish that were true. I knew that Jane Bennet was in London last spring, Charles. I allowed your sisters to convince me to keep it from you. I thought I was acting in the service of a friend, but it was an arrogant assumption, based on a failure to recognize your true feelings, and Miss Bennet's" Darcy said, apologetically.

"But…how could this be? You tell me know that she was in London all those months, and you concealed it from me?! This was down to Caroline, wasn't it? She really has gone to far this time! I'm not a child, you know. I think I can be supposed to know my own mind. And how could you be so hypocritical as to court her sister while separating me from Jane?" Bingley asked, quite amazed. Darcy has expected him to be angry, but was quit pleasantly surprised at the way Bingley defended himself.

"I understand you are upset with me. You have every right to be. I have nothing to say in my defense. I know we conspired to separate you and Jane but it's not too late. I have it on good authority from Elizabeth that she still cares for you. I think if you were to go to her, you might find that you can begin a fresh" Darcy encouraged him.

"You really believe so? I must admit my own stupidity and weakness in this. I should have been my own man and not been so persuaded. How could she ever forgive me?"

"That I cannot say, but you will never know unless you try. I believe you will be well received, but if I have played some part in ruining your happiness just at the point that I have my own, then I am heartily sorry for it. I'll understand if I am no longer welcome at Netherfield" Darcy said, placing one hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Oh stuff and nonsense, Darcy. You know I never could stay angry with you. I will just have to risk it, and let things fall where they may, and there's an end" Bingley said, signaling Darcy to say no more on the subject.

"Then I wish you luck. I must be off to London at once, to make what I can of this situation with Wickham. I've come to ask you, will you be sure to look out for the Bennets while I am away? Their cousin Collins may be on his way to take possession of Longbourn even now, and I want to be sure that he is not unfeeling or …overzealous in asserting his rights. I have no scruple at making this request, since I assume you will be spending a lot of time there. "

"To be sure, you can rely on me. When will you return?"

"I hope before too long. If Wichkam is where I think he is, that I expect to make quick work of this. Thank you, my friend" Darcy assured.

With that, Darcy and Colonel Fritzwilliam were off. They made London early the next morning. Darcy could think of only two people who would know where Wickham was hiding. Mrs. Young, whom Darcy had been most disappointed in entrusting Georgiana to her care, and his friend Captain Denny. He opted to start with the lady. They first visited several of the more prominent shops and the gambling house, and were not disappointed to learn that Wickham had accumulated quite the debt. Darcy paid these and collected the receipts. This was the leverage he needed if Wickham happened to be disobliging. He then sent Richard to continue collecting Wickham's debt, as there would doubtlessly be more.

He found Mrs. Young's door, and was not surprised to see her look of surprise and distain. They had both clearly hoped they would never set eyes on each other again.

"Mrs. Young. I wish I could say it was a pleasure" he said, trying to remember his mission and hid his displeasure.

"Mr. Darcy. What brings you down from on high to grace my home?" She sneered.

"I think you know. Where is he?" But she merely laughed at him. He held out a 50-pound note to her, which she seemed to consider. "Tell me. Consider it repayment for your disservice to my sister"

"He's upstairs," she said, swiping the note out of his hands. "Him and the girl."

Barely acknowledging her, he pushed past her and found the room.

"Wickham! Open the door!" He was surprised that the door actually opened.

"Darcy. How shocking to see you, old boy. What brings you here?"

"I wish I could say it was pleasure. Where is she, George?" he demanded.

"Who?" Wickham replied, coyly.

"Don't be daft, it's beneath you. I want to see her, to know that she is ok."

Almost as if on cue, Lydia walked in the room.

"George, I…oh! Mr. Darcy? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Bloody hell, Lydia. I thought I told you to stay in the other room?" he reprimanded her.

"Shut up, Wickham. Miss Bennet, I am very glad to see you. Your family has been very worried about you. You have perhaps heard the sad news about your father?" he began.

"Oh, that. Yes, I would have come to the funeral but we've been having every so much fun here. I don't know why my family would be worried. I left a letter with Mrs. Foster explaining where I'd gone. Hasn't George told you? We're going to be married! Is that such a good joke?" she crowed, idiotically.

"Yes, well…none the less, they've been worried. You should go and gather your things, Lydia. I'm to take you to your uncles. Wait below for me. I want to have a few words with your fiancé" he instructed her.

"And who are you to order me about and use my Christian name?" she demanded.

"Your future brother-in-law. Your sister Elizabeth and I are to be married. Now please, do as I ask. I don't like to use force on a lady, but I'll make an exception in your case".

"Lydia, it's alright, just go" Wickham told her.

She finally complied and they were left alone.

"So, you finally got Elizabeth to accept you. Such a shame, when she could have had me" Wickham began, with disdain. Before he knew what had happened, Darcy had struck him across the face and knocked him to the floor.

"That was a warning, George. Say her name again, and I won't be so generous" he growled at him. "Now, let's get down to facts. I've acquired a special license, and you and Miss Bennet can be married tomorrow. You may be a deserter, but I've arranged to have you transferred under my cousin's command in the north, far away from the rest of us"

"Marry that insipid girl? Coupled with banishment to the north? Hah! Why on earth would I do that? I have you where I want you. Look at you, with all your fine clothes, ever the gentleman. Finally, I'll have what always should have been mine. What you robbed me of." Wickham sneered.

"Keep baiting me, Wickham, and you'll find out just how ungentlemanly I can be. I'm through being blamed for how your life turned out. Your profligate nature has brought you to this. You WILL do the right thing for once in your miserable life, and make an honest woman of her" Darcy demanded.

"That leaves us with the little question of what's in it for me?" Wickham retorted, pouring himself a drink.

"Your freedom. I've purchased all your debts, George" Darcy said, showing him the receipts. "If you persist, I'll call in the debts and have you raked before a magistrate. I'll see you sent off to the penal colonies. You'll spend the rest of your life paying your debt to me.

"And if I'm sent away, what of poor Elizabeth and her family's precious reputation? They'll be destroyed if Lydia returns without a husband."

"That's my concern. Don't worry, I can find some other man to marry Lydia for the right price. You overestimate your usefulness. You'll hardly be missed. Or…you can take the deal I'm offering you"

"Which is?" Wickham asked, starting to look concerned.

"Show up at the church tomorrow, say I do. You'll have your military salary and receive a small stipend that will allow you to support your wife and maintain a lifestyle to which I think you should become accustomed. Be anything but a dutiful husband to her, or if I find you mistreat her in any way, I'll call in the debts. If you come near my family again, or interfere in my life in any way, I'll call in the debts. You'll be on a prison ship so fast it will make your head spin. Lydia can visit her sister at Pemberly of course, but you will never be welcomed. It's really as simple as that. The choice is yours. What will it be? Prison or marriage?" Darcy asked, pointedly.

"They're really one in the same, aren't they? You can't do this, Darcy. What would your father say?" Wickham started to plead.

"You dare bring my father into this? He would be ashamed of the man you have become. Wasteful. Full of greed and resentment" Darcy said.

"What if I just left for the continent? You'll never hear from me again, I swear." Wickham offered.

"I'm not here to negotiate. Are you really going to waste my time, as well as my money? You have my offer, now I'll have your answer" Darcy demanded.

"You have a deal. It's not like I have any other choice, damn you!"

"True enough. I'll call for you in the morning. Wouldn't want you to get lost on the way to church" Darcy told him, as he turned to leave.

As he closed the door, he could hear the glass shatter against the door. He sighed. He and Wickham had been brought up the very best of friends. Envy and greed had turned his friend against him and a part of him grieved for that. He made his way downstairs to retrieve Lydia and escort her to her uncle's house. When he finally had a moment later that evening at Darcy House he sat down to write to Elizabeth.


	6. Author's Update

_Author Update_

 _Hello dear readers._

 _I am so glad you have been enjoying the story so far, and thank you for all the reviews. At the moment I am a little torn where to take the story from here and would love some input. I have seen a few comments about mourning periods, and this deserves consideration. I've done a little research and I see where a normal regency mourning period for a daughter would be 6 months. What about Lydia? Is it plausible that the scandal would allow her to marry so soon regardless of the waiting period? Would their family's situation allow for a bending of the normal mourning periods for Elizabeth/Darcy and Jane/Bingley? I need to decide where the Bennets are going to go when Collins shows up. I also am toying with the Lydia and Wickham situation. Some had mentioned that Wickham gave in too easy. Perhaps I will have him skip out before the wedding after all. Or killed in battle? Someone mentioned have him thrown in debtor's prison._

 _Any and all suggestions are welcome._

 _Yours in Jane,_

 _C-_


	7. Chapter 6 - A New Reality

Chapter 6

Elizabeth came down to break their fast a few mornings later and discovered she had a long awaited letter from Mr. Darcy. As the others were not quite down yet she took a few moments to read it directly.

 _My dearest Elizabeth,_

 _It feels an age since I left you, though I know it has only been a matter of a day. To begin, I will not delay your curiosity a moment longer. I have found Wickham and your sister. Be assured that she is well, and by the time you read this they will be married. Sufficed to say, I have purchased Wickham's debts and made him an offer he couldn't refuse. I beg you will not press me to be more specific as to the amount, nor say anything of gratitude. It should have been done long ago and your poor sister would not have to spend the rest of her life shackled to a scoundrel. She fancies herself quite in love, young fool she is, but I am loath to tell you that his motives were always sinister. He does not care for her as he should, and never did. He merely sought, as we suspected, to cause mischief between us and revenge himself on me. But rest assured that he'll not treat her unkindly. He is to be transferred under my cousin's command in the north and I do not doubt they will be quite…comfortable there. I've told Wickham that, on penalty of being sent to debtor's prison, he will never be welcomed at Pemberly and that he is never to interfere with us again. Lydia will of course be welcome to visit you._

 _And now I am charged to give you a message from the "happy couple". Lydia wishes to visit her family at Longbourn before making their way north. Your uncle and I could see no real harm in this, and we know your mother will want to see her daughter. We should be following this letter in a few days after I've concluded my other business. She has nothing of substance to send on your father's account, but I shall not sport with your intelligence on that score. You shall soon see for yourself how happy she is to be Mrs. Wickham, and I'm sorry to say has very little thought for anything else._

 _I cannot tell you how I miss you and how I despise the hours that must pass until we see each other again. We've hardly had a moment to revel in our engagement. I have known for some time now that I loved you, but I never imagined that it would be a love this strong. I cannot fix the hour or the look or the words, I was in the middle before I knew I had begun. Our own nuptials cannot come soon enough. Pray write as soon as you can that I may know you feel the same. I am…_

 _Your own,_

 _William_

Elizabeth was a mix of emotions on reading this. She wanted to answer it immediately, but before she could process this any further, her mother and sisters entered the parlor and they began to break their fast. Elizabeth shared the less private parts of Darcy's letter with them, and the relief they all felt can well be imagined.

"Oh, but think! Lydia married, and only just sixteen! Buy why could they not send word sooner and we could have been at the wedding? My poor, poor Lydia, without her family and her friends." Mrs. Bennet cried.

"But mama, they had to married directly, and we had my father's funeral to prepare. It would surely have been inappropriate for us to go off to London to attend them while we are in mourning. We may receive them quietly here as Mr. Darcy intends" Elizabeth tried to calm her mother.

"What nonsense, Lizzie. We must have a party to celebrate their return. Nothing big of course, just your aunts and uncles, the Lucas's, the Goldings…oh but the clothes! Jane, you must speak with Hill and find out how much is in the accounts that we can give Lydia. She must have a trousseau!"

"What can you be thinking, mama? A party is out of the question when we are still in mourning. Given the circumstances of Lydia's elopement it would be quite inappropriate in the best of times. We cannot spend money we do not have rewarding Lydia's selfishness with a trousseau. Consider mama, we have just lost father. Mr. Collins wrote this morning to say he and Charlotte will be here a week from Monday to settle the estate. We have very little money between us, and no idea where we will go yet" Elizabeth tried to reason.

"Surely Mr. Darcy can see us settled somewhere?" her mother waved her off, with out a car.

"How can you suppose so? We have hardly had time to discuss such matters, and it is really too much to be assumed. I wouldn't ask it of him for anything in the world! We may be engaged, but with papa's death it will be some months before we can marry" she said, beginning to lose her senses.

"But you will be married before long. 10,000 a year! Lydia is settled to her dear Wickham, and now Mr. Bingley has come back for Jane, it will surely throw Kitty and Mary into the path of other rich men. All will be well, don't you see, Lizzy?"

"Is that all that matters to you? I do not believe we should even attempt welcoming Lydia and Wickham here. There is so much talk in the town already. Yesterday in Meryton, Jane and I had run into the chandlers in order to escape the gossip while we were trying to order our mourning clothes. I cannot imagine how they dare show their faces here after what they have done!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"But Lizzie, surely it would be better to receive them and have it done. Then they can be off to their life in the north and people will begin to forget and forgive" Jane offered.

"They may forgive, but they will never forget. Can you not see how we have been tainted by this business?" Elizabeth begged.

"Oh, Lizzie, how you love to vex me! You've no compassion on my poor nerves!" her mother cried, leaving the room in haste to take to her bed.

"Come Lizzie, we should take a walk in the garden" she heard Jane say.

Once they were alone, Elizabeth couldn't help but release her frustration.

"That insufferable woman! I'm sorry to speak ill of our mother, Jane, but this is all too much. She wants to welcome Lydia back like some prodigal child. She always did prefer Lydia, but can mama not see how selfish she is? Lydia hasn't a thought for our father or how she very likely sent him to his grave! She hasn't a thought for how she very nearly ruined everything for all of us."

"Try to understand, Lizzie. Our mother knows no other way. When you have five unmarried daughters, tell me what else will occupy your mind? " Jane tried reasoning

"Dear Jane, you never have an unkind word to say about anyone. Is this really an excuse for mama's behavior? Lydia has brought us on the brink of destroying our family and mama wants to spend our last farthing to buy her a wedding trousseau. When I think of what might have been if William hadn't found them."

"This isn't like you, Lizzie" Jane said. "Consider another point of view. Lydia is to be pitied. In her foolishness, she has made an irreparable choice. She is happy now, but one day the truth will come crashing down on her. Perhaps not tomorrow, perhaps not next year, but some day soon she will discover that her marriage was a sham, and that her husband never loved her. In many ways, she will be alone. She will have to see you, happy in your life, and the rest of us, god willing. Believe me, Lizzy, I fear that Lydia will be paying for her selfishness for many years to come."

"Perhaps you are right, Jane. Lord knows how I shall look them in the face when they arrive. But enough of this, how are YOU Jane? I noticed you and Mr. Bingley walking in the garden yesterday."

"Yes. Now that our first meeting is over, I can be more comfortable. He apologized for leaving Netherfield so abruptly. He says he never knew that I was in London, that his sisters and Mr. Darcy kept it from him." She looked tentatively at her sister.

"It's ok, Jane. I know" Elizabeth assured her.

"You must not be angry with him. Mr. Bingley said that he wanted to renew our acquaintance and that he hopes that I would forgive him. I have told him that he would always be welcome. For now, that must be enough."

"And how do you feel about all of that?" Elizabeth asked.

"My feelings are honestly in such a jumble. I have always hoped he would come back, and now here he is. With father's death it is all so much to deal with. I suppose time will tell."

At that, they heard the sound of a carriage coming up the drive.

"Who on earth…? We aren't receiving anyone, are we?" Jane asked.

"Oh, Jane! I believe it is Lady Catherine's carriage" Elizabeth said, with pending dread.

 _Author's Update:_

 _Thanks for all your feedback and reviews. I hope you like my little cliff- hanger!_ _Who is in the carriage? Stay tuned to find out!_


	8. Chapter 7: A Storm is Brewing

Chapter 7: A Storm is Brewing

As it drew closer, Elizabeth perceived that it was indeed Lady Catherine's carriage. When the door of the carriage opened, however, it wasn't Lady Catherine at all.

"Miss De Bourgh!" Elizabeth said, in great surprise, as Anne De Bourgh stepped down.

"Miss Bennet! I am so happy to see you. I wasn't sure that I remembered where your home was, but I see that I have."

"This is my sister, Jane. Jane this is Mr. Darcy's cousin, Miss Anne De Bourgh" Elizabeth made the introductions.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends. I like you already more than I can say. But, I'm sure you must be surprised to see me, Miss Elizabeth" she said, greeting Jane, and then turning to Elizabeth.

"Well, yes…that's very true. Would you care to come in and break your fast with us?" Elizabeth offered.

"I thank you, that would be lovely, but I may not stay very long. My mother doesn't exactly know that I am here. I have come to forewarn you. She learned of your engagement through Mr. Collins and I have never seen her so angry. I tried to reason with her, but to no avail. She is past listening to me. I convinced her I wanted to go and visit my aunt and uncle Matlock in London, and so I shall, but I had to come here first. She says she is determined to make for Hertfordshire to confront you. She likely won't be very far behind me".

"I knew it would only be a matter of time until she found out. I'm so sorry Miss De Bourgh" Elizabeth said.

"For what, Miss Bennet?" Anne asked.

"I thought you would be disappointed that William was to marry me and not you" Elizabeth replied.

"What a notion! I hope Darcy told you that we have never had any such understanding. True, my mother has always had this dream of uniting our two great estates, and though I love my cousin, we have always known we would never suit. He needs someone to challenge him, to keep him on his toes. He needs someone like you, Miss Elizabeth. "

"Yes, he did tell me as much, but I am very happy to hear it from your own lips" Elizabeth said, squeezing her hand. "I should have been very sorry to cause anyone pain. But what shall you do?"

"Oh, worry not. I will find someone who needs me as desperately as Darcy needs you. Or at least needs my money desperately. If I have very good luck, I may meet with another Mr. Collins." At this, the three ladies laughed heartily together.

"What a very unhappy thought, indeed!" Jane said, amused.

"I did notice that Colonel Fritzwilliam was looking particularly happy and comfortable in your company at Rosings…" Elizabeth began to tease.

"I see my cousin has been anticipating me. How ungentlemanly of him. Dear Richard." Anne said, and then hesitated. "I feel instinctively that I can trust you, so I will confide something to you. Something even Darcy doesn't know yet, though I believe he has his suspicions. Richard and I have been secretly engaged for the last year now. You may be aware that next month I come of an age to inherit Rosings within my own right, according to the terms of my father's will. We have been waiting for this to make our intentions known to our family. You see, I will be able to take precedence over mama and she will not be able to interfere. I could thank you, as your marriage will force her to come to grips with reality that much sooner. My aunt and uncle Matlock will not object to our union, and as my uncle Matlock is the true head of the family, that will be all that matters."

"Lord and Lady Matlock are the colonel's parents, are they not?" Elizabeth asked. Anne responded with a nod. "Do you think that they will approve of William and I?"

"Oh do not fret, Miss Elizabeth. They will love you the moment they meet you."

"I must admit, it is quite a daunting prospect to be mistress of Pemberly. I mean to be a credit to William, and I hope I may never disgrace him. He has so much faith in me, and my own faith in myself seems to elude me for the moment. I promise you, I am trying, Miss De Bourgh" Elizabeth confessed.

"Please, you must call me Anne" she said, linking arms with her, as they made their way towards the house. "It is quite natural. Darcy's mother was a wonderful woman who was dearly loved by the tenants and staff at Pemberly. No one is expecting you to do things exactly as she would have done. You must find your own path. It may seem like this is not your world now, but I am sure that you will be a kind a fair mistress, and they will respect you just as they did her" Anne assured her friend.

"You are kind to say so. I am so grateful that you came" Elizabeth thanked her.

"And so am I. If only to warn you of the battle to come, as it were" Anne said, with a hint of uneasiness.

"Come, you must meet the rest of my family" Elizabeth said, leading her into the house, where the rest of the introductions were made. Mrs. Bennet had been convinced to come back down from her rooms and was more than a little excited to find such a great lady as Anne de Bourgh had graced their home. They all had a very pleasant rest of the morning until Miss De Bourgh had to continue her journey to London. She promised Elizabeth she would give her love to Darcy if they should cross paths.

"I wrote Richard about my mother's intentions, so I think I may safely say that it's very likely our carriages may even pass one another. Stand firm, Elizabeth. Her bark is worse than her bite" Anne assured her. Farewells to the rest of the Bennets made, she climbed back into her carriage, and with a wave, was quickly out of sight of Longbourn.

Elizabeth settled on a walk to Oakham Mount to clear her thoughts and prepare for the meeting with Lady Catherine that appeared unavoidable.

 _Meanwhile, at Darcy House in London._

Darcy was in his study, dealing with some daily business correspondence to his steward. Wickham and Lydia had been married that morning, and it had been a most tedious and trying affair. The little chit truly had no idea who she was marrying, or what she had gotten herself into. Darcy almost pitied her. She couldn't stop going on about her "dear Wickham", nor could she understand why no one but he and Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner were in attendance. Colonel Fritzwilliam had been invited, as Wickham's new commanding officer, but duty seemed to have called him away. A knock at he door interrupted this thought, announcing the man himself.

"Richard, good to see you. I had hoped to see you at the wedding this morning" Darcy said, shaking his cousin's hand.

"Yes, unavoidable I am afraid. I came to see how it was. How did you all behave? Who cried most?" Richard laughed, jovially.

"Don't laugh. It was truly horrible. I hardly know what to write Elizabeth about it. I thought I would delay as I will see her soon enough. Poor Mr. Gardiner can hardly speak to me, no matter how I try to assure him. He feels this embarrassment for his family most acutely, knowing what it has cost me and cost all of them. Lydia buzzes around chirping about her "dear Wickham". I was afraid that Wickham would back out of our deal, but he was ready when I called for him, languid as ever. We will travel to Longbourn day after tomorrow, and then they'll soon be off to the north, and we can finally put all this behind us. Promise me you'll see to it that he is sent to the front as often as possible?" Darcy bemoaned to his cousin, finally able to release some of his frustration.

"That I can do. But would you have her widowed so soon? Why not just have let me run him through and saved yourself the trouble?" Richard asked.

"Better a widow of a soldier dying honorably in battle than the wife of the town scoundrel. As to running him though, it couldn't be helped. That would have been counterproductive" Darcy relied.

"I suppose so. Now, I have actually come on two points of business. I'm afraid we have more trouble. I had a letter from Anne and she says that aunt Catherine has heard of your engagement from that idiot clergyman, Mr. Collins. Anne is on her way here to London, to visit Matlock House, but she says that our aunt became quite enraged and means to confront Miss Bennet and insist she end your engagement" he said, pouring them two brandies.

"Bloody hell! She wouldn't dare."

"I think we both know that she would" Richard countered.

"But I can't possibly complete my business in time. I should be there with her" Darcy worried.

"From what I know of your fiancé, I believe she can handle herself. I don't think she'll be swayed by anything our aunt has to day. You'd do better to focus on my second point of business. My mother and father have sent me to invite you to dine this evening. My brother Thomas and Charlotte will be there as well. They have a few…questions for you."

"I imagine they do. They won't oppose me, surely? I hardly need their approval, but he is the head of our family, and with our dear aunt running amuck, I'd like to have their blessing just the same." Darcy thought aloud.

"Steady on, man. Just tell them about all of her wonderful qualities, and I'm sure they will see how happy she makes you. I'll be there for you, you can be sure. You should arrange for them to meet as soon as possible, by the by" Richard advised.

"True. Wait a minute…Anne wrote you? I didn't know you and Anne were in such close contact" Darcy eyed him, slyly. "Have you something to share? Do you have an understanding?"

"It is not to be spoken of publically yet, but if you must know, yes. For about a year now" Richard said, taking a sip of brandy.

"I suspected as much. I am happy for you, if you are happy. It makes sense from a logical point of view, but are sure about this? I don't mean to be indelicate, but are your passions of an equal nature? I love Anne dearly, but she has always been of a frail and sickly nature. She may never be able to give you children."

"She is stronger than you give her credit for. It is a better match than I could ever hope for, she has her own brand of beauty, and she has a large heart. Much like your Elizabeth. We shall do very well together."

"Then I have nothing further to say. You will have my support of course. I suppose you've considered who your mother-in-law will be?" Darcy laughed.

"Oh aye, you can laugh. While you're off to be happy at Pemberly, and I'm stuck with aunt Catherine for the rest of my life? You might have some pity on me." Richard quipped.

"All of your choosing, cousin" Darcy retorted.

"Indeed it is. Well…I best be off. Mother has other errands for me. Until tonight?"

"Yes, tonight" Darcy said, resolutely.

Richard clapped him on shoulder, and left Darcy to his work once again. Tonight would be crucial. It was true, he didn't require their approval of his choice of bride, but he desired it nonetheless. He knew that they were not of the same delusional frame of mind as Lady Catherine and would hear him out. He needed to be sure to make his case in just the right way. It was going to be a very long day, indeed.


	9. Chapter 8: Fighting for Love

Chapter 8: Fighting for Love

Darcy finished his work promptly that afternoon, and made his way to Matlock House. He was in a truly foul mood. He was anxious to make for Hertfordshire and Longbourn, now that his aunt would be arriving there at any moment. For all he knew, she had already been and gone. To make matters worse, Wickham had appeared once again to protest his banishment to the north and unsuccessfully appeal to Darcy's "better nature" to release him from his debts. He had said that he and Lydia were busy making their farewells to his old regiment and would not make for Longbourn until the morrow at least. He knew that he and Elizabeth were better off if he secured his uncles blessing, so he tried to shake himself out of his fog, and he descended his carriage and took the steps to the door two at a time.

He was shown in to the drawing room where Richard was in cheerful conversation with his brother Thomas and sister-in-law Charlotte.

"Darcy! There you are. Richard has just been telling us all the news about your lovely fiancée. Congrats, ole' man!" Thomas said, shaking hands and pulling him into the room.

"I thank you. It's been a whirlwind to be sure. I haven't quite had a moment to process it all. It's good to see you. I understand that you are to be congratulated as well. Your second is it?" Darcy asked, with a nod to Charlotte.

"Yes. This December, if all goes well" she told him excitedly, resting her hand on her growing belly.

"Course it will!" Richard assured her.

Just then, his aunt and uncle, Lord and Lady Matlock as they were, joined them in the room. There were the usual greetings, and Darcy was trying to gauge his uncle's mood. He decided he would let them choose when and how they would bring up his engagement, as he had no doubt that was why he had been invited.

"You look thin, nephew. Come. Dinner is ready" his aunt said affectionately, taking her husband's arm.

After they were all seated, the main course served, and the pleasantries of asking after Georgiana had been dispensed with, it didn't take long for his uncle to come to the point.

"Now nephew, I presume Richard told you the particular reason why you have been asked to dine this evening?" his uncle rounded on him.

"Yes, sir. I understand you have been informed of my engagement and have some concerns" he replied, waiting to continue.

"We do indeed" his aunt declared.

"I should like to begin by making it clear that I came here tonight out of respect. The people in this room represent some of the only family that Georgiana and I have left. You are my mother's only brother, sir. This being the case, your opinions are of great importance. If you should oppose my marriage, however, the consequences will be your own doing. Your blessing is desired, but not required. I will not be dictated to like a child. I will marry where I choose" Darcy said, with more force than he had actually intended.

"Steady on, Darcy. No need to adopt a tone. I received an urgent message from Rosings this morning, and you have only to imagine its contents. Your aunt Catherine is beside herself that you would go back on your word to Anne. She begs me to make you see reason, rather than break poor Anne's heart. I shant repeat her less than flattering description of your intended. I believe "scheming little upstart" was utilized more than once. I thought we better hear your side of it" his uncle insisted.

"I understand that my aunt is disappointed not to be able to join our two estates, but she must now realize that this union has only ever been a frivolous hope. Anne and I have long settled between us that we didn't wish to marry each other. I have not broken her heart, nor broken any vow to anyone" Darcy insisted.

"You are quite sure of this?" his uncle asked.

Darcy gave a quick, subtle glance at his cousin, avoiding his aunt and uncle's notice.

"Quite sure, sir. Believe me, I would never toy with Anne's affections. I care for her as a cousin, and a friend, but surely you must see that she and I would never suit?"

"Of course not. Always thought so. But…she is family. It wouldn't do to have her disappointed" his uncle said.

"I am sure she is not" Darcy tried to assure them, again.

"Then that is good enough for us. Isn't that so, my dear."

"Quite. But who is this young woman you have chosen, nephew? How much do you truly know of her background?" his aunt inquired.

"Her name is Elizabeth Bennet, aunt. She is a gentleman's daughter. I met her while visiting my friend, Bingley, in Hertfordshire. Her father recently passed away due to…unfortunate circumstances" he began.

"Yes. Richard was saying something of that nature. A younger sister, barely sixteen…a runaway marriage? Are you certain that this is the best choice for the mistress of Pemberly? Her family has no titles, no land to speak of. You must know that the ton will make quite the commotion about this" his uncle reasoned.

"It is true there was an elopement. We have resolved this matter discretely. There is no need for a scandal. Yes, her mother's behavior leaves a little to be desired, but the rest are as a good and kind as any you could wish to meet. I am not afraid of the ton, nor is Elizabeth. Whatever happens, we shall have each other, and we shall be happy" Darcy declared.

"She must be a special person, indeed" his aunt said.

"She's an absolute angel, mother" his cousin chimed in.

"Richard, there is no need to embellish. We are none of us so perfect. But she is very special, aunt. Intelligent, witty, beautiful. I can imagine no other as my wife. We have struggled in the past to understand each other, but have finally resolved those misunderstandings. I know that when you meet her, which I hope will be soon, that you will see in her all the wonderful qualities that I have come to adore."

"Then I suppose we must give our blessing" his uncle said, cheerfully.

"I am very grateful to you. Dealing with Lady Catherine will not be easy and I could use your assistance. I am hoping to introduce Elizabeth to you soon, but she is in mourning. It would be helpful in the meantime if I could deliver a letter from you expressing your blessing of our engagement and your desire to be acquainted with her" Darcy suggested.

"Consider it done, my boy. Catherine has always had too high an opinion of herself. It will do me good to see her taken down a rung or two" his uncle offered.

"We have no desire to be cruel, sir. I merely want my aunt to see reason, and to treat Elizabeth with the respect due to her as my wife. If she is unwilling to do this, then I will have no alternative but to cut myself off from her" Darcy said, resolutely.

His aunt and uncles blessing secured, the evening continued uneventfully. When he returned to Darcy House some hours later, his valet immediately came to assist him.

"There were a few letters come for you, sir, while you were out" his valet said, handing him a two or three letters. He immediately noticed Eilzabeth's handwriting among them. He sat down to read, and it gave his heart a slight shock of happiness to see that it was indeed from her.

 _My Dearest William,_

 _I was so happy to receive your letter, to know that you are well, and that you have found Lydia and Wickham. I know what trouble and mortification it must have cost you. I am more sorry that you can know that I ever believed Wickham and allowed my prejudice to cloud my judgment. But we must think of the past only as its remembrance gives us pleasure. I'm sure I've read that somewhere, but I can't think where just now. Mr. Bingley has called here at Longbourn several times since you went away. I sense that both Jane and he are happy to have renewed their acquaintance. What happens now must rest with them. We are also expected Mr. and Mrs. Collins a week from Monday, which I hope will not be too terrible to bare. Mama will be very pleased to see Lydia, of that we can be sure. I hope Lydia will be very pleased with the life she has made for herself._

 _As to the other more lovely passages of your letter, I received your words of love and devotion with greatest pleasure. I return them to you with all the love that I can possibly send to you in this letter, until we may see each other again. I know that our engagement must be longer than either of us would wish. I dreamt again last night of the walks we may take together on the grounds at Pemberly. I visited my father's grave to tell him about our engagement. I know he would have been very happy to have witnessed our union._

 _I am anxious for your return and long to see you. Until then, I am_

 _Your Elizabeth._

Have read and re-read her letter to himself a dozen times over, it only made him all the more desperate to make for Longbourn.

- _Author's Update:_

 _I am so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. It has been super busy at work, and I am getting ready to leave for vacation in just a few hours, but I wanted to try and get this up. I know it may feel a little rushed, but I may look at revising it. I like the general direction it took, but just made add a few details. Let me know what you think! See you all in a week or two when I get back._ _-C_


	10. Chapter 9 - Confronting Lady Catherine

Chapter 9 – Confronting Lady Catherine

Elizabeth and the Bennets had been anxiously awaiting Lydia and Wickham's visit. Her mother had been extolling the merits of her new son-in-law, much to Elizabeth's frustration. This visit was bound to be a most horrible experience. She hoped it would be of short duration and that they would be off to his new regiment in the north quickly. This seemed highly unlikely as her mother seemed determined to keep her beloved Lydia at Longbourn as long as possible.

Elizabeth was surprised that Lady Catherine had yet to make an appearance. Anne had been so certain that her mother was determined to confront Elizabeth at her home. She hadn't mentioned it to Darcy in her letter, as she didn't want to worry him. He had enough to concern himself with and almost certainly already knew about it from his cousin. She decided to take her book in to the garden to pass the time and escape her mother for a spell. As she entered, she noticed Jane and Mr. Bingley walking together in happy conversation. She was glad to know that they were well on their way to coming to an understanding. Suddenly, Kitty came running up to her in great haste.

"Elizabeth!" Kitty said, breathlessly. "You must come, for you will never guess! Lady Catherine is here, and she is insistent to speak with you directly. Make haste!"

She and Kitty hurried back to the drawing room, where Elizabeth found Lady Catherine and her mother engaged in a conversation of sorts.

"You have a very small park here" she heard Lady Catherine say. "And this must be a most inconvenient sitting room in the summer. Why, the windows face full west!"

"Indeed they do, your ladyship. But we never sit in here after dinner" her mother informed her.

"Ah, Miss Bennett! There you are, at last. I was beginning to think your sister had gotten lost" her ladyship said, as Elizabeth came in.

"You wished to see me, your ladyship? How may I be of assistance?" Elizabeth said, coyly.

"You will please leave us, Mrs. Bennett. I wish to speak to your daughter alone, as a matter of urgency" Lady Catherine commanded.

"Of course, your ladyship. Come, Mary! Kitty!" she said, to Elizabeth's astonishment. How could she allow herself to be dictated to in her own home? Yet, she quickly escorted Mary and Kitty out of the room.

"You can be at no lost to understand the reason for my visit, Miss Bennett?" Lady Catherine began.

"Indeed you are mistaken, your ladyship. I cannot think what has prompted this visit" Elizabeth replied.

"Insincerity is a most unattractive quality, miss, and it doesn't suit you at all. However insincere you choose to be, you shall not find me so. I received a report of alarming nature two days ago, that not only was your youngest sister to be married after a most scandalous elopement, and your father died leaving you penniless, but that you, Miss Elizabeth Bennett, were to be united with my own nephew, Mr. Darcy! Of course, I know this could be nothing more than a scandalous falsehood. Not wishing to injure him, by supposing it possible, I set off for this place to insist upon such a report being universally contradicted!" Lady Catherine said, obviously assuming that Elizabeth would comply.

"I am afraid I must disappoint you, Lady Catherine, for it is all quite true. He proposed a few days ago, and I have accepted him" Elizabeth informed her, resolutely.

"Impossible. You must have drawn him in! I must tell you frankly that this match that you have the presumption to aspire can never take place. Mr. Darcy is engaged to my daughter, now what have you to say!?" her ladyship demanded.

"If he were engaged to Miss De Bourgh, he would never have made an offer to me. Both he and your daughter have informed me of the facts of this matter; that they never were engaged and that neither ever desired to be engaged" Elizabeth responded.

"Selfish girl! The engagement between them is of a peculiar kind. From their infancy they have been intended for each other. It was the favorite wish of his mother as well as hers! While she was in her cradle we planed the union! And now is this to prevented by the upstart pretensions of a young woman with out family connection or fortune!? Is this to be endured!? It shall not be. Heaven and earth, are the shades of Pemberly to be thus polluted? If you were sensible of your own good, you would not wish to quit this sphere in which you've been brought up" Lady Catherine railed.

"In marrying your nephew, I do not consider myself as quitting that sphere. He is a gentleman, I am a gentleman's daughter. Are we not equal?" Elizabeth demanded.

"But who is your mother? Who are your uncles and aunts? Do not imagine me ignorant of their condition! Your alliance would be a disgrace!"

"Nevertheless, in so much as he is bound neither by honor nor inclination to your daughter or any other young woman, he is free to make his own choice. And if I am that choice, and our feelings being of a mutual understanding, why may I not accept him?" Elizabeth felt tears threatening to well up, and commanded them back with every fiber of her being. "How your nephew may feel about your interfering in his affairs, I cannot say, but you certainly have no right to interfere in mine! You have insulted me in every possible way, and can now have nothing further to say. I must ask you to leave!"

Elizabeth turned towards the door to open it, but before she could the door then opened and she nearly ran into the very person she most wanted at that moment. Darcy reached out to steady her and looked to ensure that she was well. She wanted to throw her arms around his neck and embrace him but she knew she could not.

"Are you alright, Elizabeth?" he asked her.

She couldn't seem to form the words, shocked as she was to see him, but she shook her head yes.

"How long were you there?" she managed to ask him.

"Long enough…long enough." He then turned towards his aunt with the most serious countenance she had ever seen him possess. "Aunt Catherine, this is a most unpleasant surprise. What can you mean by coming all this way, and accosting Miss Bennett in this manner? Have you taken leave of your senses?!" he demanded of his aunt.

"Nephew, thank goodness you are here. Now perhaps we can make sense of this mess" the lady said, with more sweetness and calmness than she probably intended, which amused Elizabeth. "Miss Bennett and I have been discussing this unfortunate misunderstanding that seems to have occurred. She is under the impression that you and she are engaged. I've told her that she must be mistaken, as you are engaged to marry Anne."

"There is no misunderstanding, aunt. Elizabeth and I are engaged. We intend to be married just as soon as may be socially acceptable after an appropriate mourning period for her father" he told her.

"But, this cannot be! What about Anne? You cannot disappoint her in this way, Darcy. She has been waiting for you to fix a date. Who will she marry? I will not have it!" Lady Catherine said, sternly.

"I am not sure what ever gave you the impression that you had a say in the matter. Anne has many fine qualities. You do her a great dishonor to assume that I am the only man in the world who could ever be prevailed upon to marry her" he told her, matter of factly. "I am sorry for whatever disappointment this gives you, but it is of your making. If you had ever bothered just once to ask me or your own daughter what we wanted, you might have avoided this."

"This is all your fault!" she rounded on Elizabeth. "You have made him forget himself, and what he owes to all his family. You have taken him in!"

"She has done no such thing! You will cease and desist this minute, or I will be forced to physically remove you to your carriage" Darcy said, angrily. "I love her, and she loves me, and there is an end to it. You can either accept that or be cut off from me and Georgiana forever."

"You wait until your uncle hears about this! He'll make you see reason" she told him.

"I am sorry to tell you that I have just come from Matlock house. I have a letter for you, in fact, Elizabeth. My uncle has given us his blessing. What's more, he congratulated us, and sends his most heartfelt desire that he should meet his new niece as soon as may be possible" Darcy said, handing Elizabeth her letter.

"He did? He does?" Elizabeth asked, in disbelief.

"He does, indeed" he smiled at her surprise. "I've told you, Elizabeth, Lady Catherine is not everyone."

"Yes, but I just never imagined…"Elizabeth began.

"And I thought we had given you a better impression of our family, Miss Bennett, my mother's ill behavior being the exception." Elizabeth beard a familiar voice come from the door behind her and turned to see Anne De Bourgh and Colonel Fitzwilliam now standing in the doorway.

"Miss De Bourgh! I am so pleased to see you again." Elizabeth said, astonished.

"And so am I" she said, then turning towards her mother. "Mother. You must stop this. I have tried again and again to explain to you that I have never wanted to marry William. He and Elizabeth are so well suited, I could not be happier for my cousin. Why can you not see that this is for the best?" she pleaded with her.

"But, my darling girl, you are almost five and twenty. You must marry! Who will you marry now?" her mother cried.

"She will marry me, of course" Richard said, pointedly. He looked as though he hadn't quite intended that exact moment to make such a declaration, but it seemed as good a moment as any. He took her hand in his and they all looked at Lady Catherine.

"I have been trying to find a way to make you understand, mother, but you may as well know that Richard and I engaged. We love each other. I have decided that when I inherit Rosings next month, according to father's will, you will move into the dowager house. I hope that we can exist peacefully, but that will depend entirely upon you" Anne said.

"Don't talk such nonsense, Anne. I raised you to marry someone who was titled and landed. Someone who could help you expand Rosings by uniting two great estates. I did not raise you to be the wife of a second son and a lowly soldier!" her mother said, indignantly.

"I shall be the wife of the second son of an Earl and a colonel in his majesty's service, and that will be good enough for me" she declared, looping her arm tighter through Richard's. He looked hurt at his aunt's rejection, but not surprised.

"You're fools! All of you! I have never been so insulted in all my life!" Lady Catherine exclaimed as she made to leave.

"Well, they say we are all fools in love, aunt" Darcy told her.

"Lady Catherine, wait. I beg you to see reason. I do not like to be the cause of any dispute. Can you not see what you are doing to your family? All your daughter and nephews want is your acceptance and to marry where they love. Do you want to be miserable and alone for the rest of your days?" Elizabeth made a last attempt at reasoning with her.

"I have never heard such nonsense! This is not how things should be. I am leaving, but I send no compliments to your mother, Miss Bennet, you deserve no such attention. I am most seriously displeased!" she declared as she stormed out of the room and out to her waiting carriage.

"She we go after her?" Richard asked, watching out the window as the carriage pulled away.

"Certainly not. She'll get over. She just needs some time to calm down" Anne told them, with more conviction than she actually felt.

"Well, cousin, at least you know your life at Rosings will never be boring?" Darcy joked, as he put his arm around Elizabeth.

They all laughed at this. Just then, Jane and Mr. Bingley walked in from the garden.

"Darcy! Good to see you. What is all this commotion? I thought I saw your aunt's carriage leaving" Bingley inquired.

"Indeed you did, Charles. But that is a story perhaps better left for another time. For now, I think we are all in need of a sherry" Darcy suggested.

The glasses were poured and they all toasted to love, to family, and to friendship.


	11. Chapter 10 - Life Goes On

_Author's Note: It's been a while, but there were so many kind reviews asking me to continue the story. I hope you enjoy this latest installment. Comment and review, please!_

Chapter 10

Life Goes On

There was much commotion, as may be imagined, with Lydia and Wickham's return and Lady Catherine's visit, that it was some time before Elizabeth and Darcy had a moment alone together. There was so much to discuss. There was so much to feel, to think and plan. They decided to steal a walk in the garden. They left Mrs. Bennet bemoaning the fact that Lydia and her "dear Wickham" could only stay two days before he had to report to his regiment in the north. She was rounding on the colonel to beg a few more days with them when they backed quietly out the door as inconspicuously as possible.

"But my dear Colonel, they've only just been married. Surely you could spare dear Wickham for a few more days?" they heard her say, as they quietly closed the door to the sitting room. Darcy would have to apologize and repay his cousin later, but right now all he wanted was a few moments alone with Elizabeth. Surely he would understand.

They walked, arm and arm, as he lead he over to a nearby bench.

"You can't imagine how I've missed you, Elizabeth" he began.

"And I you, William" she assured him. "You must tell me all. But before we say another word, you must allow me to thank you for everything you did for my sister. I know what trouble and mortification it cost you."

"Say nothing about that. It was no more than what I should have done. And now he is to be our brother. Well truly, it is your sister I am sorriest for" he said, miserably. "She will have to live her life attached to that reprobate."

"Yes. Jane is convinced that Lydia will soon see the weight of the mistake she has made. I confess I am having a little trouble feeling any pity for her, but for my mother's sake I will try. I hope you told the colonel to ensure he sees as much action as possible?" she asked.

"How well you know me," he laughed. "Not to worry, Richard will keep a weather eye on him."

"But what of your aunt and uncle? Does his lordship really wish to meet me?" she asked, tentatively.

"Indeed. He is a very reasonable man, nothing like his sister, but I don't mind telling you I was a little concerned that he and aunt Matlock would oppose me. I told them, quite plainly, of all the reasons why I loved you and wanted to marry you. I assured them that Anne and I never had an understanding. They were well satisfied with this. They are traveling back to Matlock from London next week, and could break their journey here in Meryton. I would very much like for you to meet them, if that would suit your plans Wednesday next." he told her.

"I would be honored, though I think I will be quite nervous to meet an Earl and a Countess," she admitted.

"There is no need. You have met Richard. They are very kind like their son, though perhaps a little more severe, which isn't hard to be. But there is no false dignity at all," he assured her.

There was a pause as they reached the bench. It was a warm but breezy day, and they took a few moments to savor the quiet.

"I was glad to see your sister and Bingley looking so happy. When I left, I was hoping that they would reconcile. He has sent Miss Bingley to live with the Hurst's in London, I understand?" said he.

"Yes. They are taking things cautiously, but I truly believe he is trying to regain her trust. He was very attentive in assisting with the plans for father's burial and communicating with Mr. Collins," she told him.

"Ah yes, you mentioned that Mr. Collins will be here on Monday. We should perhaps settle a few things before he gets here. I imagine he and Mrs. Collins will want to take possession Longbourn as soon possible. Charles had written me that he has hinted as much. We'll need to decide where your mother and sisters would be comfortably settled. I had my steward look about Meryton for lodgings. I thought that they all might want to stay close to this area rather than remove to Derbyshire, with all your relations being close by, and it being very likely that your sister might soon be settled at Netherfield. It so happens that Haye-Park has become available. The Gouldings have been desirous to move nearer their son in Exeter, so readily agreed to a very reasonable purchase price. I took it upon myself to agree to their terms, with the condition that your mother finds it acceptable" he said

"I am sure the rent will be far more than we could possibly afford," she told him.

"You misunderstand, Elizabeth. I have purchased the place, pending your final approval. Your family can move in on Thursday next, if you mother finds it acceptable" he told her, tentatively. There was some momentary silence as she contemplated this. "You are…displeased? Have I miscalculated?"

"No, not at all. But it is all too much. We couldn't possibly allow…" He stopped her here.

"Elizabeth, your family is to be my family. Did you really image that I would allow them to be turned out into the hedgerow?" He asked, with some surprise.

"Well no…"

"Then let us say no more. We can go over to see the place tomorrow, and if your mother approves, you all may take possession."

The generosity of this act overwhelmed her and she found she was near tears again, so threw her arms around his neck to embrace him and hide her face. He took the opportunity to revel in her closeness and tightened his arms around her to draw her closer.

"I truly love you, you know. And not just for this. If only my father had lived…" she began, tearfully, but could not continue.

"Will you take me to see him, Elizabeth?" he found himself asking her.

She smiled, and, taking his arm, they made their way to the nearby small family graveyard beside the chapel. After paying their respects to Mr. Bennet they turned to continue their walk.

"I hope we will not have to wait too many months until we can marry. I had hoped we could be married my Michaelmas, but I suppose that would too soon?" he asked her.

"I truly wish we could be, but I think we must settle for Christmas. At least we can awaken the new year with our new life together at Pemberly" she offered in consolation. "I must be in mourning for a few months more".

"The dictates of propriety are a cruel master," he countered. "But I suppose you are right. Should you prefer to be married from Longbourn or Pemberly?"

"Longbourn, I think, if you would be willing. It would at least feel like I was near my father on the day we marry. I know it sounds silly."

"It isn't silly at all. If it pleases you, then we shall be married from Longbourn. Georgiana has written that she is most eager to see you again. I thought I would send for her to come and spend some time here," he told her.

"I can think of nothing I would like more. Now that Lydia is to leave for the north, Kitty seems a bit forlorn. Meeting Georgiana could be very good both of them. But does she travel alone?" she asked with some concern.

"She will have her companion, Mrs. Annesley," he assured her.

"I am glad of it".

She paused their walk as she realized they had reached the house again. The afternoon had been so pleasant that she did not relish going back into the maelstrom that awaited them inside. He patted her hand, tucked in his arm.

"Why do you hesitate?" he half laughed.

"Must we really go in?" she inquired

"As much as I would love to stay out here with you forever, we will eventually be missed. If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous of the attention Lydia is receiving from your mother," he quipped.

"I should slap you for that, Fritzwilliam Darcy," she said sternly, but couldn't help laughing at his teasing. She didn't want to admit that he hadn't really missed the mark of truth by much. Lydia had always been her mother's favorite, because they were so alike. They were both silly, ridiculous, vane, ignorant. This fawning over Lydia was nothing new, but it was really too much to bear, considering everything she had recently done to destroy the reputation of their family and bringing Wickham irrevocably into it. Why could her mother not see that? Still the sun rose and set with Lydia. It was maddening. Still, Elizabeth had to admit her own failures. If she had only said something, would this have happened? Lydia was young and foolish, but she did not know Wickham's true character. All she saw was a handsome, charming officer in a red coat.

"I know it's trying, but Wickham and Lydia will soon be gone. Come. This is a happy time for us now. We are all to be family soon. There are two, or…dare I say…three weddings to plan. We have our whole lives to look forward to".

"I'm just being silly. Of course you are right. But please…let's at least walk slowly," she said, softly.

They made their way back inside and found the others just as they had left them in the drawing room. Upon entering, Richard immediately gave Darcy to understand that he would owe him a very large favor in the near future. Lydia was in the corner with Jane, Kitty, Anne and their mother, apparently in deep conversation about everything that had occurred, while Wickham talked of his new regiment with Richard.

"Lizzy! There you are. You haven't seen my ring yet! Come and have a look. Oh, I and I must tell you all about the wedding, for we have had such a time!" Lydia said, as if she hadn't a care in the world.

With a squeeze of his hand, she steeled herself, smiled, and joined them.


	12. Chapter 11 Marriage of True Minds

Chapter 11 – Let Me Not to Marriage of True Minds Admit Impediments

The fall passed quietly enough, though there was much excitement with the preparations for the wedding. Not a week after Lydia and Wickham had removed to Newcastle, Mr. Bingley proposed to Jane. Now it was to be a double wedding, and the two couples couldn't be more delighted. With a week to go until they were all married, Darcy sipped his coffee and thought back in amusement to his friend telling him that Jane had accepted him at last.

"Morning, Charles." He had said, walking in to break his fast one morning.

There was no reply from his distracted friend.

Trying again, he asked, "It's a fine day out. What do you say to some shooting?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yes…shooting." Bingley managed.

"Everything all right, Charles?" Darcy asked.

"Oh yes, everything is all right. Better than all right, actually. It's bloody fantastic!" Bingley offered.

"I think you have something important you want to tell me?" Darcy offered.

"I'm trying not to tell you something, actually. You're not going to like it, though I think it is the most wonderful thing to happen to me," Bingley said, sadly.

"Well since I'm pretty certain I already know what it is you are trying not to tell me, why don't you just tell me, so that I may congratulate you and then we can go for a shoot," Darcy said, smiling at his friend's astonishment.

"How did you know?"

"You forget that I am engaged to they lady's sister. There are no secrets here," Darcy laughed.

"Are you very disappointed?" Bingley asked.

"Why on earth would I be disappointed? I could not be more delighted. Now we are truly to be brothers," he said, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Bingley stood there in amazement.

"Look, Charles, I know I once encouraged you to abandon Jane. I said you could do better as to fortune and finding a better helpmate. I was a different man then, trying to hide from my own feelings for Elizabeth. I was wrong, but I hope you know I only ever wanted your happiness. Are you happy?"

"I've never been happier," Bingley beamed back at him, removing any little doubt Darcy might have had from his mind.

"Then congratulations, from the bottom of my heart, Charles. Now, let us say no more about it, and go for a shoot?"

Darcy was roused from his revelry, remembering that he had promised to call at Haye-Park with his sister this morning, where Elizabeth and her family had been settled for some weeks now. He had recently purchased a small property in Meryton; a place for he and Elizabeth to establish themselves when they wanted to visit her family in the future. Georgiana had become close to Kitty and Darcy was pleased to see that this had had a positive affect on both girls. It was already planned that Kitty would come and spend some time at Pemberley the coming spring and they would be presented to society together in London.

As soon as they arrived as they arrived at Haye-Park the others quickly left Darcy and Elizabeth to themselves. It wasn't particularly subtle, but Darcy was always glad of an excuse to be alone together. They agreed to a walk to Oakham Mount, a particular favorite spot of theirs. As they reached the peak, they took a moment to appreciate the views.

"I know it is nothing to Pemberley, but I think it the loveliest spot in all Hertfordshire," Elizabeth mused.

"Indeed, it is magnificent. Derbyshire has many such views, but I will always be partial to Hertfordshire because it brought me to you" he said, as he wound her hand in his.

"Oh, was that what it was? I always thought it was my fine eyes," she laughed.

"Well, I…you're teasing me, aren't you?" he smiled back.

"Yes, and you will need to learn to tell the difference, as I intend to do it quite often" she told him.

"You'll find no objections from me," he conceded. "I thought you might like to write to Mrs. Reynolds today. You can send her any instructions and changes you wish to make to Pemberley, so they may be ready when we arrive."

"But will it not be awkward? I am not mistress of Pemberley, yet."

"Yet being the operative word. It's only a matter of a few days. It is a mere formality. I want you to feel that Pemberley is your home," he insisted.

"And I do. But until it is formally my home, I wouldn't want to insert myself as mistress prematurely. Besides, I really can't imagine there is anything I would wish to change. It will be better to live for a time before making any decisions," she countered.

"If that is your wish," he agreed.

"It is. I confess, I'm quite nervous at being mistress of such an estate as Pemberley. So many people will rely on us; the tenants, the staff. I fear I will disgrace you in some way," she said, sounding worry.

"My love, you and Jane ran Longbourn for a time since your father's passing, as well as Haye-Park, and have done an admirable job at that. I have no doubts whatsoever. I am sure they will find you a fair and generous mistress. You will be the best thing to happen to Pemberley because you are the best thing to happen to me," he assured her, cupping her cheek and kissing her forehead.

"Even still…" she began.

"No." He said quickly and firmly.

"No? You don't even know what I was going to say," she insisted.

"Yes, I do. And my answer is still no. You were once again going to tell me that you love me, but I deserve better; some lady of the ton, no doubt, who will not pollute the shades of Pemberley. Was that what my aunt said? You want me to release myself from our engagement so that we don't both come regret and resent each other. It's out of the question," he said, more forcefully than he intended.

"That wasn't exactly what I was going to say, but…the facts remain. I bring nothing to this marriage." She waited for him to say something else, but he had turned from her and looked away, saying nothing further. "Are you angry with me?" she asked.

"No, I am not angry with you," he said, softer now. "But I grow tired of this conversation, Elizabeth. We've had it so many times now. What further proof do you need of my constancy? How can you say you bring nothing to this marriage? You bring everything that I need and that is all that matters. If I wanted to marry one of those shallow, husband hunters like Caroline Bingley I could have had my pick. You have seen Pemberley. Do you think I really need to concern myself with marrying for money? I want something more. I want you. You are what makes me happy, happier than I have ever known in my life. Unless your feelings have somehow changed, I desire nothing more than to stand up with you next week in Longbourn Church amongst our family and friends and become man and wife. Have your feelings changed?"

"No, of course not. I want nothing more than to be your wife. Forgive me, William. I am a fool," she said, taking his hand. "I have never doubted your constancy, nor my feelings for you. Merely my own worthiness. I know I give the impression of putting on a brave face, but I can't help but be a little nervous at becoming Mrs. Darcy. There is so much to live up to. You're right of course, though. We will have each other. Help each other. All I can promise you is that I will endeavor to be the best wife to you, to prove that your faith in me hasn't been misplaced. I would not disappoint you for the world."

"You could never disappoint me," he assured her, gently.

They began their walk back to Longbourn and began to turn their conversation to the wedding.

"It is kind of Mr. Collins and Charlotte to allow us all to marry from Longbourn. Jane and I are to have a final fitting tomorrow for our gowns. Have all your family confirmed they are going to attend?" she asked.

"Yes. Georgiana is here, as you know. My aunt and uncle are coming from Matlock. Thomas and Charlotte are not able to come as she has just had the baby and cannot travel…Richard and Anne of course, but Aunt Catherine will not be joining them," he explained.

"I am sorry for it," she began, but he held up his hand to stop her.

"It's of no importance. Her behavior and loneliness is of her own making. I told her if she could not give you the respect due my wife, she would be cut off from me and Georgiana, and I meant it," he told her.

"It must be very difficult for Anne and Richard, there at Rosings with her. Has she come to accept their marriage yet?" she inquired.

"Indeed not. But she primarily keeps to the dowager house, and Richard still spends a large amount of time with the regiment. They are quite content, to my mind," he explained. "I have spoken to Charles, and we can spend the wedding night at Netherfield and then make our way to Pemberley the following day and be there in plenty of time for the new year."

"It sounds perfect," Elizabeth smiled.

"It will be, trust me" he told her, giving her to understand that he meant much more than just the wedding.

The next week went by in a blur, with so much to do to finish preparations and preparing to move into their new roles and wives and mistresses of grand estates. Elizabeth and Jane were discussing matters on their last night together when their aunt Gardiner knocked on their bedroom door.

"My dears," said she, nervously. "I was hoping to find you together"

"Aunt, is anything the matter?" asked Jane.

"Not in the least. Tomorrow is your wedding day. It can be a very wonderful but trying time, and I just wanted to ensure that there was nothing you needed to know or ask about."

"Mama had the same thought yesterday," Elizabeth said, mildly.

"Yes, I know. Which is why I thought it wouldn't hurt to check on you. Though I love my sister, I've no illusions that she may not have been completely helpful in these matters" their aunt told them. "What did she tell you?"

"To own the truth, aunt, she said that we should expect no enjoyment from our marital duties. That it was merely to please our husbands. We should do our duty and allow them to take their pleasure. We should lie there and think of England and providing an heir. I can't pretend to have found it very helpful," Elizabeth told her.

"Oh dear, I suspected as much. You really mustn't pay any attention to such nonsense. I won't lie to you. You can experience some discomfort at first, but on the whole marital relations can be a pleasure for both the man and woman. I will not overwhelm you with the mechanics of it all. Relations between and husband and wife are so individual. All I can tell you is that you should let the love you have for your husbands guide you. That is the advice my mother gave me on my wedding night and I found it quite satisfactory. Having met both of your betrothed I have not doubt that they will be gentle and patient. Put your minds at ease about that."

"Thank you, aunt" Jane said. "I am very relieved to hear you say that."

"I hoped it would be. Have you any other worries?" she asked. When she got no reply, she said, "Now, you girls should be in bed. It is a big day tomorrow."

With a hug and a kiss each she left to themselves. Their last night as Bennet girls was fast coming to an end. Tomorrow they would become women, wives, and mistresses of grand estates. Elizabeth was fighting excitement and nervousness and finally sleep overtook her.


End file.
